


The Simple Truth

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact was that Sam didn't get a scholarship to Stanford, Jimmy Novak paid his tuition, not that Sam would ever tell anyone that</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morethanonepsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanonepsycho/gifts).



Sam lied. Lied to his father. Lied to Dean. Lied to Jessica even. He couldn’t tell them the truth. Couldn’t tell them that he hadn’t really gotten a scholarship to Stanford, but he had had someone pay for his tuition. 

His dad would have never understood. Hell, Sam knew that if his father had known he would have hunted down his benefactor and killed him, human or not. And Dean? Sam wasn’t sure how Dean would have reacted to the truth.

It started out pretty simple actually. When Sam was 14 he had been staying in this run down little apartment while his father and big brother were out on a hunt. He had begun to run low on funds and had seen a little notice about someone looking to hire someone to do yard work. Sam hadn’t really known what he was doing, but he took the job anyway.

Jimmy Novak, the man who had hired him, was a normal seeming man in his mid 20s. Sam didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary about him, and he paid Sam well, even going as far as feeding him when Sam would be done doing his chores. Sam wasn’t quite sure what Jimmy did, he would be gone for a few days here and there, and other times he would barely leave the house. 

By the time the end of summer rolled around Dean and John returned, picking Sam up and moving away. It was by some odd coincidence that almost 2 years later, shortly after Sam’s 16th birthday, when yet again Sam was left alone, that he ran into Jimmy once more. Sam remembers the look Jimmy had given him, how he had looked him up and down, licking his lips slightly before speaking. At the time it didn’t seem odd, but Sam was an innocent then.

Sam wasn’t sure how he ended up at Jimmy’s new apartment, sprawled out next to the man with a beer in his hand and Jimmy’s hand running along his inner thigh, but at the time he had been so shocked that he hadn’t been able to move. When Jimmy began to caress him through his jeans Sam had moaned, opening his mouth to ask the man what he was doing, but before he could even get a word out Jimmy’s mouth was on his, tongue snaking into his mouth.

Sam really doesn’t remember his first time, he was a little buzzed and so shocked at what was going on that his memory was fuzzy. All he remembered was waking up in Jimmy’s bed, naked, curled against the man’s chest, Jimmy’s hand running across his abs almost territorially. 

Sam wasn’t sure why he kept going back to Jimmy’s apartment, letting the man touch him, letting him fuck him until he was sore and exhausted, but he did. And by the time he had been about to leave with his father and brother, he had given Jimmy his number, promising the man to call him whenever he settled down for a brief time. 

It wasn’t all sex, though that was the majority of what they did together. Jimmy got him to talk about his hopes and dreams. Got him to tell him all his hidden desires. And by the time Sam was a senior in high school, Jimmy had told him to apply to any college he desired, promising to pay for all of Sam’s tuition.

Sam should have wondered what the price for that would be, but he never questioned it, too happy to have found a way out of the life to see how messed up the situation was. He’d barely been at college for a week before Jimmy showed up for a visit, and Sam spent the entire weekend in his motel room, pleasing and servicing Jimmy. 

But Jimmy kept his word, paying for Sam’s schooling and books and rooming, giving him money for spending. All he asked for in return was a weekend or two a month, and Sam’s undivided attention during winter and spring break. The summer after his freshman year of college Sam ended up going with Jimmy on a small trip, being introduced as a coworker to the people they met.

That was the summer when he found out Jimmy was married. It hurt to know that he was this dirty little secret of Jimmy’s, but when he brought it up to the man, Jimmy flat out said that he had never told Sam they were exclusive and that if Sam wanted to date he didn’t have a problem with it, as long as he knew who he belonged to. And fuck, if hearing the now shorter man say that hadn’t made him hard, begging to be taken, something Jimmy did without fail.

Sam went back to college in the fall and met a girl. Jessica was sweet and kind and so different than anyone he had ever met, but at the same time he kept his distance from her at first. After a while, though, Sam let her in, not all the way, never all the way. He couldn’t tell her the truth, so he told her he had gotten a scholarship, though had anyone checked they would have easily found out otherwise. But no one checked, why would they have a reason to.

The next few years passed quickly, between school and his growing relationship with Jessica and hiding his visits from Jimmy, Sam had a lot on his plate. And then everything fell apart in flames after Dean came to visit. Sam didn’t blame his brother, how could he? 

Jimmy had gotten to town a day after Jessica’s death, and while Dean thought he was off trying to get over her death, Sam was in Jimmy’s bed, letting the man fuck him hard, until he screamed his throat raw, until he cried himself out. And only then, after it was done did Sam tell him what had happened. Jimmy had just held him then, kissing him softly, and Sam swears that was the first time they ever made love.

And even after returning to Dean’s side, even while they were searching for their father, Sam still found himself calling Jimmy every so often, sneaking out of the motel room while Dean was asleep or while Dean was out playing pool or looking for a date for the night and ending up in a different motel room with Jimmy buried inside of him, fucking him until he could barely stand the next day. Thankfully Dean never asked him where he was always getting money from, and while that was a good thing, while it was gifts from Jimmy, at times Sam felt like he was nothing but a whore.

In the wake of their father’s death, while Dean was fixing the car, venting in his own way, Sam was dealing in his. He’d called Jimmy and the man had come to him. Sam wasn’t sure how many times they’d fucked in the weeks after his dad’s death, only that when Jimmy was about to leave it felt like a part of him was dying inside.

Sam wasn’t sure when he had fallen for Jimmy, he couldn’t pinpoint the moment it happened as it happened gradually, over time. But Sam knew without a doubt that he was in love with Jimmy Novak, and he could never have him, not really, not the way he needed. Sam tried to deal, but found himself slowly drifting away from the man, because it hurt too damn much to be with him and not be able to BE with him the way he wanted to. 

And then he died, and Dean made his deal, and in between trying to find a way to save his brother Sam found himself crawling back to him. And it was rough, Jimmy marking him, bruising him, leaving scratches down his back, until Sam is certain that Dean will notice them. But Dean doesn’t notice it, too lost in his fear of going to Hell. Part of Sam wishes that Dean would have noticed, that he would have figured it all out, but he never did. 

Dean died on Sam’s 25th birthday, and no matter how many times Sam called Jimmy he never answered. No matter how many times he tried to get ahold of the man when he needed him the most he was just gone. Sam went as far as finding Jimmy’s home, stalking outside. He found out quickly that Jimmy’s wife and daughter had no clue where he was and that they had reported him missing. 

Sam’s life was falling apart. The only two constants in his life, Dean and Jimmy were gone and he wasn’t sure how he was going to continue.

September rolled around and Sam had found himself involved with the demon Ruby. The way she took charge reminded him so much of Jimmy. Something made him hold back though when she tried getting him to drink demons blood. Some little voice in the back of his head whispered at him that it was wrong, that Dean wouldn’t have wanted it, that Jimmy wouldn’t, and so no matter how many times she suggested it, no matter how hard she pressed he always said no. 

And then Dean was back. Dragged out of Hell by something. And when they finally found out what it was, an angel named Castiel, Sam had almost broken down in tears, as standing in front of him was the other person he had lost on his birthday, Jimmy. 

Sam didn’t know what he was going to do and had run out of the room, much to the confusion of Dean. Castiel found him not a block away and pulled him into the nearest alley, slamming him against the wall and kissing him hard. When Sam had tried to fight him off Castiel had told him in no uncertain terms that not only did he know what Sam had done with his vessel, but that he would be taking over where Jimmy had left off, that he had kept Sam from drinking the demon blood, even though doing so had distracted him from his mission of rescuing Dean.

Sam was terrified, and at the same time turned on more than he had been in a long time. Castiel’s hands on his shirt were doing more for him than Ruby’s naked body ever had. He allowed himself to be shoved to his knees, servicing Castiel in the middle of the alley where anyone could see him, much like he had once done for Jimmy, but somehow it was more intense, more satisfying than even that had been. And when Castiel was finished, when he was whispering in Sam’s ear that he would love Sam in a way that Jimmy never could, that he wouldn’t leave him, nor would he allow Sam to stray from him, Sam had cried tears of happiness. 

Dean soon found out about them, as Castiel was prone to just show up and shove Sam down onto the bed face first, straddling his thighs and leaning down to whisper all the things he was going to do to him. Sam wanted to feel embarrassed, wanted to feel ashamed for moaning like a little whore as Cas took him, Dean trying to sleep in the next bed, but he couldn’t. Because Sam knew deep down that Jimmy had never truly been his, not like Castiel was. They may look the same, but he would never mistake them for each other. But still, Dean never knew the truth, never knew about Sam’s tie to Castiel’s vessel, Sam couldn’t tell him and Castiel wouldn’t.


End file.
